Does this mean I need a star! (Steven x Peridot)
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: So this a small little thing I wrote cause this would be so cute. Our little Space Dorito has come a long way. Its time she gets her stars and Steven is there supporting her. Lol my ship name is terrible. (Perieven wtf?) (Oh and Spoilers I think!)
1. Chapter 1

"Peridot! Peridot! C'mon, its gonna be ok! You'll probably look really great!" Steven called as the familiar green gem poked her head out from Steven's bathroom.

"Never!" She yelped.

"Please Peridot! You dorito!" Steven teased as Peridot hissed at him.

"No! I look ridiculous! How did I ever let you clods convince me into doing this?" She whined. Steven sighed before walking towards the bathroom with surprising speed. His gem training had been going well. Peridot tryed to close the door but Steven caught it and opened it up. His eyes lit up as he saw Peridot. Her Diamond shaped hair changed into more of a star. The three diamonds she had on before were all whiched to stars. She seemed to have gotten more curvy and plump like Amethyst.

"See you don't like! Its stupid, its ugly, its-!" Peridot was stopped.

"Its beautiful!" Steven exclaimed picking up the gem and spining her around and around.

"R-really Steven... Ugh thank you." Peridot blushed as the teen smiled back with a little blush.

"What's this feeling? My stomach region feels fluttery and I'm all warm even though there is no heat sourse?." She pondered as Steven chuckled.

"That heat source is me." He said pulling Peridot's head close and full on kissing her. That act surprised Peridot at first but as it continued she found herself become fully submerged in it. Steven's tongue slowly made its way into her mouth and she froze. Steven noticed this and quickly backed out of the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Peridot I didn't mean to-!" Peridot had silenced our young hero with another kiss but then she added her own tongue. The two gems French kissed for about two minutes before slowly pulling away leaving a single line of their saliva on both of their lips. Both were blushing hard and Peridot smiled.

"What was that!? It was so so extraordinarily!" Peridot asked.

"That was called kissing or making out." Steven answered awkwardly.

"Oh I see! ...so when are we gonna kiss again?"

 **(Gosh this just popped in my head and I was like...yes! Even though I like Amedot and Stevonnie Perieven is so cute! I mean its unlikely but has that stopped shippers before? Nope! Also Jam Buds is still on! I'm working on the 12th chapter so it should be out soon! Oh boy another hiatus. Hopefully it won't be as long as the last one. And one more thing. Steven's older then me?! (Me and Connie both faint)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh! Steven!? Do you, a-and kisssssss?!" Pearl chirped like a bird running around the house like a bird. Garnet just stood there with a small smile but inside Rudumy and Sapphire were fangirling like idiots. She simply put a thumbs up. Pearl saw this and laughed crazily.

"Well! If your fine with it I am too!" She yelled with a creepy smile. Amethyst stood there and pouted.

"Ugh! The crewniverse is pairing us together, not you and Steven! Just check out Too far & Log date 7 15 2!" She growled crossing her arms. A small smile creeped on her face however and she sighed.

"Well I can't be mad. So Steven how was that kiss?" Amethyst asked with a evil grin. Steven just stood there with Peridot confused as all hell. Before he could answer Lapis gasped in terror. She had walked in on them and held the gasp gor the longest.

"Peridot Steven! How could you two? The shippings! Do they mean nothing to you!?" Lapis cried running out of the house. Soon after that a loud "WHAT!" could be heard from outside. Jasper stormed in with pure disgust on her face.

"Lapis is right! I must punch this ship in the face!" She roared getting ready to punch Steven and Peridot in the face. Garnet stopped her and shook her head. She looked at Steven and Peridot, smiling.

"Steven. I ship it."

 **SO MUCH RANDOMNESS! Plz don't kill me if i spelled anything wrong or offended anyone. Bye!**


End file.
